Hot Night
by Tayoel
Summary: Hermione, Parvati, Lavander and a warm climate. Lesb & Futa. Don't like don't read.


*Hot Night*

Hermione giaceva nel suo letto a baldacchino, coperta solo dalla sua camicia da notte: le coperte erano ammonticchiate vicino ai piedi nudi della ragazza, inutilizzate. Anche le tende del giaciglio della giovane strega erano state lasciate aperte, nella speranza che dalla finestra (aperta anch'essa) filtrasse almeno un refolo di fresca aria notturna.

Speranza che sembrava vana: il caldo della fine della primavera non era mai stato così opprimente, e la giovane dai lunghi capelli castani e mossi, in quel momento, quasi rimpiangeva le nottate nevose dell'inverno precedente, durante le quali, almeno, ci si poteva infagottare nelle pesanti coperte di lana dei letti di Hogwarts e godersi il calduccio.

"Accidenti, che caldo…" si lamentò Lavanda Brown, rigirandosi nel suo letto, anche lei coperta solo da un leggero pigiama. I suoi lunghi capelli castani e lisci scivolarono lungo la schiena della ragazza, lasciando notare ad Hermione i riflessi provocati negli stessi dai raggi della luna.

Subito dopo, lo sguardo della giovane studentessa di Grifondoro si spostò sull'ultima persona presente nella stanza: Calì Patil era sdraiata sulla schiena, i suoi lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia appoggiati al suo fianco, il volto color caramello della streghetta rivolto verso l'alto e corrucciato in quella che, ad Hermione, parve essere un'espressione più pensierosa che infastidita.

"Ok, ho deciso!" disse in quell'istante la ragazza di origini indiane, alzandosi dal letto e poggiando i piedi nudi sul pavimento di pietra, immobilizzandosi subito dopo.

Incuriosita, la giovane dai capelli mossi rimase ad osservare la sua coetanea mentre restava immobile, fissando il vuoto. Dopo pochi secondi, con un leggero sospiro, Calì afferrò il bordo della parte superiore del suo pigiama e lo sollevò, sfilandoselo da sopra la testa ed esponendo alla vista delle sue compagne di dormitorio i suoi seni prosperosi.

Hemione aveva già visto Calì spogliarsi, e anche nuda, ma questo era accaduto solo quando dovevano recarsi alle docce o mentre si cambiavano: non era mai successo che la giovane studentessa di origini indiane si spogliasse in piena notte, per di più di fronte alle sue due compagne di dormitorio. Ma, a quanto sembrava, Calì aveva appena deciso di farlo, molto probabilmente - pensò Hermione - per poter contrastare il caldo.

Tale supposizione fu confermata quando Calì, chinandosi, afferrò l'orlo dei pantaloni del suo indumento intimo notturno e lo abbassò fino alle caviglie. Una volta sfilatasi anche la parte inferiore del suo pigiama, Calì Patil restò in piedi, coperta solo dalle sue mutandine, illuminata dai raggi della luna piena. A quella vista, osservando la bianca luce lunare riflettersi sulla pelle color caramello della sua compagna di dormitorio, immaginando la sensazione dell'aria notturna sulla propria pelle nuda, anche Hermione, per un istante, fu tentata di imitare la sua amica, liberandosi a sua volta del suo indumento da notte. Ma fu solo un istante. Un attimo dopo, infatti, la giovane dai lunghi capelli neri afferrò i bordi delle sua mutandine e se le sfilò, rimanendo completamente nuda.

I pensieri della migliore studentessa della Casa di Grifondoro si congelarono all'istante, così come il suo respiro e - Hermione ne era quasi certa - i battiti del suo cuore. La ragazza rimase immobile, sdraiata nel suo letto, intenta a contemplare il corpo nudo della sua coetanea dalla pelle scura: le emozioni che in quel momento turbinavano nella mente della giovane strega erano sorpresa, per via del comportamento dell'amica, imbarazzo, dovuto al fatto di stare fissando un'altra ragazza priva di vestiti, e, quasi in sottofondo, invidia per le misure del seno di Calì.

"Calì… ma… che stai facendo?"

La voce di Lavanda riuscì a risvegliare la giovane figlia di Babbani dalla trance in cui era caduta, permettendole di distogliere finalmente lo sguardo dal corpo nudo della giovane indiana. Hermione girò leggermente la testa, andando ad osservare il volto della ragazza dai capelli castani e lisci, sul quale era presente un'espressione stupita e sconcertata: la stessa - pensò Hermione - che probabilmente in quel momento stava sfoggiando anche lei. Poco dopo, la voce di Calì riportò l'attenzione della giovane su quest'ultima, ancora in piedi di fronte al suo letto.

"Non so voi, ma io sto per sciogliermi dal caldo, e se per avere un minimo di sollievo devo dormire nuda, beh, così sia." disse la streghetta di origini indiane, in un tono serio e determinato.

Dopo pochi secondi di silenzio, durante i quali gli occhi neri della ragazza dalla pelle scura si spostarono da Lavanda ad Hermione e viceversa, la giovane priva di indumenti parlò di nuovo, facendo comparire sul suo volto, nel contempo, un sorrisetto divertito.

"Forse dovreste farlo anche voi." disse. "Dormire nude, intendo."

Le due ragazze castane rimasero a fissare la loro coetanea, immobili, lasciando che i loro cervelli assorbissero a poco a poco l'impatto delle parole appena udite.

Hermione non aveva mai dormito nuda: era arrivata a restare coperta dalle sue sole mutandine una volta, ma questo era successo durante le vacanze estive, a casa, nella sua camera da letto. L'idea di fare le stessa cosa ad Hogwarts, nel dormitorio, di fronte alle sue due compagne di Casa, era già imbarazzante di per sé: restare completamente priva di indumenti, per di più in presenza di altre ragazze nella stessa situazione, era un pensiero troppo ardito persino per essere elaborato.

Lo sguardo della giovane dai capelli mossi si spostò sul viso della sua coetanea ancora coperta dal suo pigiama, cercando in esso una tacita conferma di ciò che aveva appena pensato, ma, con sua grande sorpresa e - in parte - paura, Hermione poté constatare che Lavanda non sembrava particolarmente sconvolta. Anzi, dall'espressione comparsa sul suo viso, pareva che la ragazza castana stesse riflettendo.

"Va bene." disse infine Lavanda Brown. "Mi spoglio."

Hermione rimase immobile ad osservare la sua amica e compagna di dormitorio alzarsi lentamente in piedi, per poi andare ad afferrare il bordo della parte superiore del suo indumento da notte, sfilandosela subito dopo da sopra la testa. Il seno di Lavanda, ora bagnato dalla luce della luna, non era paragonabile a quello assai più prosperoso di Calì, ma per qualche motivo Hermione non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quell'immagine, quasi come se ne fosse ipnotizzata. Fu probabilmente per questo motivo che la giovane fulva non smise di osservare la sua coetanea nemmeno quando questa portò le mani ad afferrare l'orlo di pantaloni del suo pigiama, abbassandoli di scatto insieme alle sue mutandine, restando così completamente nuda.

Ora Hermione cominciava a sentirsi seriamente in imbarazzo, indecisa su cosa fare o persino su dove guardare: gli occhi della streghetta sembravano stare combattendo tra la ragione, che imponeva loro di distogliere lo sguardo dalle due giovani nude, e l'istinto, che li induceva a soffermarsi sulle curve delle due compagne di dormitorio del Prefetto di Grifondoro, sulla loro pelle di colore diverso, sulle macchie di luce lunare che danzavano sui loro corpi.

L'imbarazzo della giovane castana, comunque, non era dettato tanto dalla scena che ora aveva di fronte agli occhi, ma dalle implicazioni di un tale stato di cose: ora che sia Calì che Lavanda si erano spogliate, non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che…

"Hemione," disse Lavanda Brown, in un tono di voce quasi completamente scevro dall'imbarazzo di poco prima. "Calì ha ragione, sai? Si sta molto meglio così."

Hermione Granger rimase nel più assoluto silenzio, sperando con tutto il cuore di non dover udire le parole che - ormai lo sapeva - stavano per essere pronunciate.

"Dovresti spogliarti anche tu." suggerì un istante dopo la ragazza castana.

Ecco - pensò la giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro - ormai è fatta. Allo stato attuale delle cose, la ragazza dai capelli mossi non aveva motivo, o modo, di opporsi all'invito delle sue compagne di stanza di liberarsi a sua volta dei suoi capi di vestiario notturni: non farlo sarebbe apparso ai loro occhi come un atto di codardia, e comunque fosse Calì e Lavanda avrebbero insistito perché si spogliasse anche lei, arrivando anche a costringerla con la forza. Di questo Hermione era certa.

Così, per evitare inutili litigi con le sue compagne di stanza, la giovane studentessa di Hogwarts decise -contrastando la paura e la vergogna - di assecondare la richiesta delle sue coetanee: scese dal suo letto e si alzò in piedi, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Hermione, un secondo più tardi, scoprì che quei gesti erano anche più imbarazzanti del previsto, visto che Calì e Lavanda erano rimaste immobili a fissarla: volendo farla finita il più velocemente possibile, la giovane strega castana accelerò i suoi movimenti, cercando di non pensare al fatto di stare venendo osservata da due ragazze completamente nude, e pochi secondi più tardi la camicia da notte di Hermione cadde con un leggero fruscio sul pavimento. Il seno della giovane dai capelli mossi era indubbiamente quello meno sviluppato fra le tre ragazze, e al Prefetto di Grifondoro non sfuggì quel particolare, facendole provare - oltre all'imbarazzo - anche una punta di rabbia. In ogni caso i movimenti di Hermione non si arrestarono: la ragazza andò ad afferrare l'orlo delle sue mutandine e le fece scivolare fino alle caviglie - il suo imbarazzo crebbe di colpo durante quel gesto -, sfilandosele del tutto un attimo dopo. Ora Hermione Granger era completamente nuda.

La ragazza fulva, in quell'istante, si ritrovò a provare una vasta gamma di emozioni: vergogna per la totale mancanza di abbigliamento, imbarazzo nell'essere osservata da altre due giovani nude, ma al contempo una sensazione di libertà dalle costrizioni, per quanto lievi, dei suoi indumenti, nonché freschezza per il debole refolo d'aria che entrava dalla finestra, andando a colpire la sua pelle.

Hermione in quel momento comprese il motivo dell'invito prima di Calì e poi di Lavanda a liberarsi dei propri indumenti notturni, e si ritrovò a pensare che le sue due compagne di stanza non avevano tutti i torti: si sentiva molto meglio adesso rispetto a poco prima, il caldo era meno soffocante, e non era più tormentata dal fastidio provocato dalla stoffa dei suoi vestiti.

Questo miglioramento, però, si presentava solo a livello fisico: dal punto di vista psicologico Hermione si sentiva ancora a disagio, sia per la sua condizione sia per il fatto di stare condividendo tale esperienza con altre due ragazze. Queste ultime però, a quanto sembrava, non stavano provando lo stesso imbarazzo della giovane dai capelli mossi: Calì, in particolare, sorrideva come se si trovasse a suo agio in quella situazione.

"Allora," cominciò a dire proprio la giovane indiana. "Come vi sentite, ragazze?"

"Meglio. Indubbiamente meglio." Fu la pronta risposta della giovane dai capelli castani e lisci, sorridendo in direzione della sua compagna di Casa. "E tu, Hermione?" domandò poi, voltandosi verso la ragazza fulva.

"Beh... s-si, non c'è male." tentenno la giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro, stringendosi al contempo le braccia al petto e chiudendo il più possibile le gambe, sempre più in imbarazzo. Poco dopo, quando i suoi occhi incrociarono nuovamente lo sguardo delle sue coetanee, Hermione non riuscì più a trattenersi. "Bu…buonanotte!" disse, voltandosi di scatto e rimettendosi a letto, coprendosi subito dopo con il leggero lenzuolo del suo giaciglio, finora ammonticchiato alla base dello stesso.

La giovane rimase immobile, la testa voltata dalla parte opposta rispetto ai letti delle sue due compagne, cercando di dimenticare il suo imbarazzo e dormire. Pochi secondi più tardi Hermione sentì un fruscio di lenzuola, e comprese che Calì e Lavanda si erano rimesse a loro volta a letto. Non si voltò per controllare: aveva paura che nessuna delle due avesse seguito il suo esempio di coprirsi con le lenzuola, e non voleva passare la notte con la consapevolezza di avere, a pochi metri di distanza, due ragazze completamente nude sdraiate sui loro letti. Per quanto già il fatto di saperle prive di vestiti, seppur nascoste alla vista, fosse già abbastanza imbarazzante.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, comunque, Hermione si rese conto di un lieve effetto collaterale dell'essersi coperta con il lenzuolo: il leggero telo di stoffa, appoggiato sulla pelle nuda della ragazza, le stava procurando la sensazione di stare venendo accarezzata dolcemente su tutto il corpo. Una sensazione maledettamente bella ed eccitante.

La ragazza castana cercò di liberarsi da quel tocco girandosi nel letto, ma quel gesto non ebbe altro effetto che intensificare la pressione del lenzuolo sul corpo della giovane, facendolo venire a contatto, tra le altre cose, con i capezzoli della streghetta.

Hermione inspirò velocemente dalla bocca, sorpresa da quell'improvvisa - e piacevole - sensazione, cercando poi di rimanere del tutto immobile, per evitare di procurarsi involontariamente altri stimoli come quello di poco prima.

Ma ormai il danno - se così si poteva chiamare - era fatto: il leggero tocco del lenzuolo, unito alla piacevole sensazione che la giovane aveva avvertito all'altezza del seno, avevano fatto scattare qualcosa nel Prefetto della Casa di Grifondoro, che sentì a poco a poco il suo corpo farsi più caldo, specialmente all'altezza del basso ventre.

Hermione non riusciva a crederci: non era possibile che si stesse eccitando, non in quella situazione, non ora. Quel frangente era già abbastanza imbarazzante di per sé, non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare in quel modo.

I tentativi della parte razionale del cervello della ragazza fulva di arginare le sensazioni che la stavano a poco a poco travolgendo furono resi, subito dopo, ancora più difficili dall'intervento della parte più istintiva della mente della giovane, che ripropose alla sua attenzione - per quanto Hermione cercasse di non pensarci - i ricordi di situazioni abbastanza simili a quella contingente, facendo aumentare ancora di più il suo imbarazzo.

Non era la prima volta che la giovane studentessa di Hogwarts provava quelle sensazioni a letto, e in quelle occasioni, mentre si trovava a casa, non si era limitata ad accettarle passivamente. Hermione provò una forte fitta di vergogna quando nella sua mente esplosero i ricordi di ciò che aveva provato in quei momenti, nonché di quello che aveva pensato, e anche di cosa aveva fatto la ragazza per intensificare il piacere che stava sperimentando, unendo sensazione fisica e fantasia in un tripudio di ansimi e godimento.

La giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro scosse violentemente la testa, cercando si scacciare i ricordi delle sue masturbazioni notturne - che comunque non si erano mai risolte in un orgasmo - ma ormai era troppo tardi: ogni movimento della giovane, compreso il suo respiro, provocava uno sfregamento del lenzuolo sul suo corpo nudo, sulle sue gambe, sul suo ventre, sul suo seno. Poco più tardi Hermione comprese che, per liberarsi da quel bisogno, avrebbe dovuto assecondare i suoi istinti almeno in parte, sperando che questo la potesse calmare.

La ragazza castana, quindi, iniziò a spostare lentamente la sua mano destra all'altezza del suo fiore, iniziando a stimolarlo, cercando di fare il tutto nel silenzio più totale. A poco a poco, il respiro della giovane studentessa di Hogwarts si fece più pesante e più veloce, mentre questa sentiva crescere il piacere dentro di lei.

"Ah…"

Hermione si portò di scatto una mano alla bocca, maledicendosi per quell'improvvisa perdita di autocontrollo, rendendosi però conto, subito dopo, di non essere stata lei ad emettere quel gemito. Ma allora chi…?

"Ah… ah…"

La giovane castana spalancò gli occhi quando si rese conto che quegli ansimi provenivano da un punto a qualche metro alla sua destra, e che la voce con cui erano pronunciati le era stranamente familiare. Hermione si voltò lentamente in quella direzione e, non appena ebbe individuato la fonte di quel suono, sentì il suo cuore saltare un battito.

Calì Patil era sdraiata sul suo letto, il suo corpo nudo completamente esposto alla vista, così come i movimenti che stava eseguendo all'altezza del suo seno e del suo fiore. La giovane di origini indiane aveva gli occhi chiusi, la sua lunga treccia spuntava da sotto la schiena della ragazza, e le labbra di quest'ultima erano semiaperte in un'espressione estatica. In quel momento la mano destra di Calì si insinuò ancora più profondamente tra le gambe della sua proprietaria, che emise un nuovo gemito di piacere. Hermione si sentì come attraversare da quel suono, sentendo il suo stupore aumentare di una tacca e, al contempo, iniziando a percepire dentro di lei qualcosa di pericolosamente simile all'eccitazione.

La giovane figlia di Babbani non aveva mai visto un'altra ragazza darsi piacere, ne aveva mai pensato di poter assistere ad una scena simile, e invece ora si trovava li: nel suo letto di Hogwarts, nuda, intenta ad osservare una ragazza che conosceva da anni che si masturbava con passione, all'apparenza del tutto indifferente all'idea di poter venire scoperta in tali atteggiamenti. A poco a poco, mentre i gesti e gli ansimi di Calì continuavano, Hermione sentì scemare a poco a poco lo stupore e l'imbarazzo, sostituiti in egual misura dall'eccitazione. Ad un tratto, la ragazza castana portò nuovamente la mano destra all'altezza del suo fiore, senza smettere di guardare in direzione della coetanea, riprendendo il lavoro che aveva iniziato poco prima. Pochi secondi più tardi, nella sala adibita a dormitorio femminile cominciarono a udirsi due serie distinte di gemiti e ansimi, emesse da due delle tre ragazze nude presenti in esso.

Hermione si ricordò, per un istante, della presenza a pochi metri da lei di Lavanda Brown, ma una tale consapevolezza non riuscì comunque a convincerla a desistere da quello che stava facendo. La giovane streghetta era ormai in balia del piacere, tanto da cominciare a spostare il leggero lenzuolo che ancora la copriva, così da avere maggiore libertà di movimento. A poco a poco il corpo nudo del Prefetto di Grifondoro riapparve alla vista, così come i gesti che la ragazza castana stava eseguendo su di esso. Ad un tratto Hermione andò ad appoggiare la mano sinistra sul proprio seno, emettendo subito dopo un gemito ben più forte degli altri. Nonostante ciò, la giovane continuò nella sua opera di stimolazione del proprio corpo.

Fu proprio quel gemito, però, ad attirare l'attenzione di Calì: la ragazza di origini indiane si voltò lentamente verso il letto di Hermione, socchiudendo gli occhi, trovando quelli della coetanea dai capelli castani e mossi fissi nei suoi, nonché ricolmi di desiderio. Una tale vista parve intensificare ancora di più l'eccitazione della giovane dalla pelle color caramello, che iniziò a massaggiarsi il seno con ancora più decisione, il suo respiro ulteriormente accelerato, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal volto della figlia di Babbani.

La due ragazze continuarono a darsi piacere ancora per un tempo indefinito, fino a che Calì non interruppe i suoi movimenti, allontanando le sue mani dalle proprie zone intime e mettendosi seduta sul letto, alzandosi in piedi subito dopo. Hermione guardò come in trance il corpo nudo di Calì Patil mentre si avvicinava lentamente al suo giaciglio, fermandosi esattamente di fronte a lei. Il volto della giovane indiana, privo di qualunque imbarazzo, era bagnato dalla luce della luna.

Le due ragazze si mossero come se l'avessero concordato da sempre: Hermione si spostò dal bordo del letto, mentre Calì si accomodò nello spazio lasciato vuoto dalla sua compagna, sdraiandosi subito dopo al suo fianco. Le due giovani rimasero a fissarsi negli occhi per alcuni secondi, i loro respiri ancora veloci e regolari, fino a che le labbra delle due streghette non si incontrarono, iniziando poi a baciarsi appassionatamente.

Hermione quasi non si rese conto di aver appena dato a Calì il suo primo bacio saffico, pervasa com'era dall'eccitazione e dal desiderio di piacere. E fu proprio questo desiderio ad indurre la ragazza castana, poco dopo, ad andare ad appoggiare le mani sulla pelle liscia della giovane indiana, trovandola morbida e calda. Non passò molto tempo prima che le mani di Calì cominciassero a ricambiare il favore, iniziando a muoversi lungo tutto il corpo della giovane streghetta inglese, giungendo velocemente al sesso di quest'ultima. Hermione non ebbe nulla da obiettare per quell'intrusione nella sua parte più intima, anzi, si affrettò ad allargare le gambe, così da facilitare il lavoro di Calì, e al contempo si sbrigò a spostare le sue mani all'altezza del fiore della coetanea, iniziando a stimolarlo e provocando così un gemito di piacere all'amica e - ormai - amante, che fu soffocato dalle labbra della castana. La giovane strega sorrise nel vedere che Calì apprezzava le sue attenzioni e, subito dopo, chiuse gli occhi, riprendendo a baciarla con più foga.

Hermione non seppe dire dopo quanto tempo di quelle piacevoli effusioni iniziò a sentire, sulla sua pelle, un altro tocco delicato, evidentemente femminile. Per quanto non avesse bisogno di verificare l'identità della nuova arrivata, la giovane streghetta aprì gli occhi, spostandoli di lato, andando così ad osservare il corpo nudo di Lavanda Brown illuminato dalla luna, il suo seno posto a pochi centimetri dal proprio volto, le sue mani appoggiate sia sul proprio corpo che su quello di Calì.

Anche quest'ultima parve rendersi conto della presenza della sua coetanea, poiché interruppe il contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle di Hermione, voltandosi poco dopo in direzione di Lavanda. Quest'ultima, nel vedere gli occhi neri della giovane indiana pervasi dal piacere e dal relax da esso derivante, piegò le labbra in un sorriso felice, chinandosi subito dopo sul volto dell'amica, iniziando a baciarla. Nello stesso istante, notò Hermione, la mano destra della giovane dai capelli lisci si mosse in direzione del fiore di Calì, iniziando subito dopo a stimolarlo.

Il Prefetto di Grifondoro, a quella scena, non poté fare altro che sorridere a sua volta, andando poi ad appoggiare le sue mani sul seno e sui fianchi della ragazza indiana, intensificando così le sue sensazioni - come fu evidente dall'aumento di volume dei suoi gemiti, per quanto soffocati dalle labbra di Lavanda.

Le tre ragazze andarono avanti a baciarsi e ad accarezzarsi reciprocamente per doversi minuti, nel più completo silenzio, interrotto solo dai loro mugoli di piacere. Ad un certo punto, però, Hermione si accorse che i movimenti della mano di Lavanda, ancora posta all'altezza del fiore della giovane indiana, erano diventati meno delicati e molto più frenetici, cosa che aveva causato un aumento dei gemiti di Calì. Per un istante la ragazza dalla pelle color caramello parve volersi ribellare a quel tocco, iniziando - seppur debolmente - a cercare di allontanare da sé la coetanea, ma tale comportamento durò poco: il corpo di Calì, improvvisamente, ebbe un forte spasmo, accompagnato da un grido assai più forte di quelli precedenti, che fu anch'esso soffocato dalla bocca della ragazza castana. Pochi secondi più tardi la giovane dai lunghi capelli neri si rilassò nuovamente, iniziando a respirare sempre più lentamente, e fu in quel momento che Lavanda interruppe il suo bacio, allontanando leggermente il proprio volto da quello di Calì, per poi sorridere dolcemente in direzione della coetanea, che assunse subito dopo la stessa espressione.

Hermione aveva già capito, senza bisogno di conferme da parte della giovane indiana, che quest'ultima aveva appena avuto un orgasmo, e tale consapevolezza l'aveva stupita ed eccitata allo stesso tempo: vedere una sua compagna di Casa mentre veniva portata all'apice del piacere da un'altra ragazza, per di più nel suo stesso letto, era qualcosa a cui la streghetta dai capelli crespi non aveva mai pensato di poter assistere, e meno che mai prendervi parte. Ma ora, dopo aver visto una tale scena, la giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro sapeva con certezza che non sarebbe riuscita ne a dormire ne a fare qualunque altra cosa finché non avesse raggiunto a sua volta quell'estasi.

Fu in quel momento che, nella mente di Hermione Gragner, comparve per la prima volta un accenno di dubbio per la stranezza di quella situazione: in circostanze normali la ragazza figlia di Babbani non si sarebbe mai neanche lontanamente sognata di iniziare a masturbarsi in presenza di altre persone nella stessa stanza, anche sotto un lenzuolo e - per quanto non potesse dirlo con certezza - non l'avrebbe mai fatto neanche Calì. Per non parlare di Lavanda. Anzi, a pensarci bene persino la sua decisione di restare completamente nuda aveva un che di incredibile, considerando il suo carattere timido e insicuro. Ma -pensò Hermione - non si poteva dire lo stesso delle altre due ragazze?

Tutto questo durò poco meno di un secondo nella mente della streghetta dai capelli castani e mossi, e altrettanto velocemente venne riposto in un angolo del cervello della giovane: la vista di due ragazze nude, due sue amiche, intente a sorridersi e al tempo stesso ad accarezzarsi sensualmente a pochi centimetri da lei era più forte di qualsiasi pensiero razionale. Hermione, ormai in balia del desiderio di sperimentale lo stesso piacere provato da Calì, ricominciò quasi subito a stimolare il proprio seno e il proprio fiore, il suo sguardo fisso sulle sue due compagne di Casa, ansimando sempre più pesantemente.

Furono proprio tali gemiti ad attirare l'attenzione di Lavanda e Calì, che rimasero per qualche secondo ad osservare la loro coetanea darsi piacere - l'eccitazione di Hermione crebbe ancora di più nel sentirsi osservata - per poi avvicinarsi come di comune accordo al corpo della giovane figlia di Babbani, iniziando ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo.

Hermione chiuse gli occhi, interrompendo subito dopo i gesti volti a procurarsi piacere, lasciando che fossero le sue amiche a decidere come e dove stimolarla. Una leggera sensazione di umido e caldo all'altezza del suo seno fece capire alla giovane streghetta che una delle sue amanti aveva deciso di stimolare i suoi capezzoli con la lingua, consapevolezza che, unita al piacere derivante dallo stimolo stesso, fece inarcare all'indietro il corpo della ragazza castana, che esalò un "Aah!" di puro godimento.

Nel contempo, quelle che sembravano essere decine di mani percorrevano il corpo della giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro in lungo e in largo, accarezzando ogni centimetro quadrato della sua pelle, regalandole sensazioni mai provate prima. Hermione si sentiva in paradiso, il suo intero essere pervaso dal piacere e dal calore: non avrebbe mai voluto che tutto questo finisse, o cambiasse in alcun modo.

Eppure cambiò, e in meglio. Ad un certo punto, la giovane streghetta percepì un nuovo tocco all'altezza del suo fiore: qualcosa di lungo, umido e caldo che si insinuava lentamente dentro di lei. La sensazione era troppo strana perché si potesse essere provocata dalle mani delle sue due compagne di stanza, così Hermione aprì leggermente gli occhi, individuando la fonte di tale sensazione, sollevando subito dopo del tutto le palpebre in un'espressione di sorpresa: la testa di Calì era ancora all'altezza del suo seno, intenta a baciare e succhiare uno dei capezzoli della ragazza, mentre Lavanda si trovava esattamente tra le gambe della giovane castana, gli occhi fissi sul suo volto, e le sue labbra a diretto contatto con l'organo genitale della figlia di Babbani.

Hermione non poteva credere che Lavanda le stesse dando piacere in quel modo: per quanto conoscesse la pratica del cunnilinguus, la giovane strega non l'aveva mai considerata attraente, anzi, la trovava in qualche modo disgustosa, e non era mai riuscita a comprendere come una ragazza potesse provare piacere da un tale atto.

Ora però lo capiva eccome: i tocchi delicati della lingua di Lavanda sul suo clitoride e sulle pareti vaginali, apparentemente casuali quanto precisi nella loro stimolazione, stavano lentamente facendo perdere la ragione alla ragazza dai capelli fulvi, trascinandola in un vortice di passione da quale stava cominciando a desiderare di non emergere mai più.

Hermione, ormai completamente pervasa da quelle sensazioni, spalancò ulteriormente le gambe, così da permettere alla sua compagna di Casa si continuare nel suo lavoro con maggiore facilità, e al contempo portò come in automatico le sue mani sulla testa della sua coetanea, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli lisci, tirandola delicatamente ancor più verso di sé.

"Ah…. oh, si… ah… Lavanda… mmmh… non ti fermare…"

Le parole uscirono dalla bocca della streghetta senza che questa le avesse realmente volute pronunciare: Hermione Granger era ormai completamente avvolta dall'estasi, al punto di non rispondere più di sé stessa. E fu proprio in un tale stato di beatitudine che la giovane castana percepì farsi strada dentro di lei un'ondata di calore di crescente intensità che, nel giro di pochi secondi, esplose in quella che era l'inconfondibile sensazione di un orgasmo, cosa che fece inarcare la schiena della ragazza e, al contempo, le fece spalancare gli occhi e la bocca in un silenzioso urlo di piacere.

La scarica di pura estasi continuò per alcuni istanti e, una volta terminata, il corpo di Hermione tornò a rilassarsi, permettendo alla ragazza di potersi sdraiare nuovamente sul letto, respirando pesantemente. Fu solo dopo alcuni secondi di quel dolce oblio che la giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro si rese conto che la sua compagna di stanza aveva interrotto le sue gradevoli attenzioni sul proprio fiore, così come erano svaniti i tocchi delicati di Calì sul suo seno. Alzando gli occhi per cercare le sue due amanti, la giovane castana appena reduce dall'orgasmo riuscì a scorgere Lavanda nella penombra che avvolgeva il dormitorio femminile, inginocchiata tra le sue gambe e intenta a fissarla e, un secondo più tardi, si rese conto che la ragazza di origini indiane non era più al suo fianco.

Un movimento alla sua destra attirò l'attenzione di Hermione, che si voltò a guardare: Calì Patil era in piedi sul pavimento, nuda, sorridente, e stava avanzando verso di lei mentre reggeva in mano quella che, dopo un istante di confusione, la ragazza castana riconobbe come la bacchetta magica della giovane strega indiana. Questa, un secondo più tardi, nel vedersi osservata dalla sua compagna di Casa e di stanza, allargò ancor più il suo sorriso, evidenziando maggiormente il contrasto del bianco dei suoi denti con la sua pelle color caramello, e al contempo puntò la sottile asta di legno che impugnava verso le proprie parti intime.

"Spero che non siate ancora stanche, ragazze…" disse la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri. "… perché il bello arriva ora. VIRUMVERTO!"

Hermione rimase ad osservare con curiosità mentre il raggio di energia magica fuoriusciva dalla bacchetta e colpiva il pube di Calì, scomparendo subito dopo. La giovane strega non aveva mai sentito parlare di quell'incantesimo, e si chiedeva quindi a cosa potesse servire, nonché quali fossero le intenzioni della ragazza indiana. Tali domande, comunque, trovarono risposta poco dopo, trasformando la curiosità della giovane dai capelli mossi prima in genuino stupore, e poi in una spaventosa consapevolezza; a poco a poco, sotto lo sguardo della ragazza castana, dal fiore della streghetta di origini indiane cominciò a fuoriuscire una piccola protuberanza che iniziò subito dopo ad ingrandirsi, piegandosi al contempo verso l'alto, raggiungendo in pochi secondi la forma e le dimensioni di un membro maschile completamente eretto.

Ora, illuminata parzialmente dalla luce della luna, davanti agli occhi di una esterrefatta Hermione Granger si stagliava una Calì Patil nuda, sorridente e con un membro maschile che si ergeva spavaldo tra le sue gambe, scuro quanto la pelle della stessa Calì.

La giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Sapeva che negli ultimi anni del corso di studi a Hogwarts si sarebbero studiate le trasfigurazioni umane, ma non credeva che Calì ne potesse già essere capace e, soprattutto, non avrebbe mai immaginato che potessero esistere degli incantesimi volti a procurare una trasformazione così specifica. Sopra ogni cosa, infine, gravava la coscienza di ciò che quell'azione stava a significare: Hermione provò ad immaginarsi la scena ma, stranamente, la sua mente si rifiutava di elaborare quel pensiero.

Sorpresa e spaventata da ciò che si presentava ora davanti a lei, la ragazza fulva non riuscì a dire nulla mentre Calì riprendeva ad avanzare verso il letto dove lei era ancora sdraiata, e solo quando la giovane indiana si inginocchiò sulla sponda dello stesso Hermione si ricordò della presenza, sul suo stesso giaciglio, di un'altra ragazza nuda. La giovane dai capelli fulvi si voltò velocemente verso Lavanda, sperando irrazionalmente in un suo aiuto o consiglio, ma da quanto riuscì a vedere la sua compagna di stanza sembrava essere attonita almeno quanto lei: il volto della strega dai capelli castani e lisci era pervaso da un'espressione di sorpresa, e gli occhi della ragazza sembravano attratti irresistibilmente dal membro di Calì.

Fu proprio quest'ultima a spezzare l'immobilità che si era creata: lentamente, senza dire una parola, la streghetta dalla pelle scura si sporse verso Lavanda Brown, che alzò di scatto gli occhi sul suo volto, trovandolo ancora attraversato da un sorriso; poi, con un gesto delicato, la ragazza di origini indiane intimò alla sua coetanea di spostarsi, richiesta che venne prontamente soddisfatta dalla giovane castana, permettendo così a Calì di posizionarsi esattamente dove si trovava lei poco prima. E cioè esattamente tra le gambe di Hermione.

Solo in quel momento la giovane figlia di Babbani si rese completamente conto di ciò che la ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri aveva intenzione di fare. Lo capì, ma non riuscì a fare nulla per sottrarsi alla cosa: non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a parlare, a malapena respirava. Fu quindi con una paura e una sensazione di impotenza crescente che il giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro vide la sua compagna di Casa avvicinare il proprio pube al suo, indirizzando poi il suo membro - Hermione non riusciva ancora a formulare il pensiero "il membro di Calì" - verso il proprio fiore, arrivando infine ad appoggiarne la punta sull'entrata della sua parte più intima e, fino a quel momento, inviolata.

La sensazione dovuta a quel contatto riuscì a scuotere parzialmente la giovane figlia di Babbani dallo stato di paralisi in cui era caduta, permettendole così di muovere le braccia per andare ad afferrare, seppur debolmente, le mani di della ragazza indiana.

"Calì…" riuscì a dire Hermione, esalando le parole in un soffio. "…aspetta… no…"

"Non preoccuparti." le rispose la ragazza appena autotrasfiguratasi, iniziando nel contempo a chinarsi su di lei, facendo penetrare il suo sesso nel corpo della streghetta. "Ti piacerà. Te lo prometto."

Un secondo più tardi tutta l'asta della giovane indiana era dentro il corpo di Hermione.

La giovane figlia di Babbani, a quell'intrusione, spalancò gli occhi e la bocca, ruotando lo sguardo in alto, verso il baldacchino del letto. Le sensazioni che la ragazza castana stava provando in quel momento erano confuse e contrastanti: riusciva a percepire chiaramente la presenza dentro di lei dell'oggetto estraneo, nonché le piacevoli sensazioni che lo stesso stava cominciando a trasmetterle ma, al contempo, sentiva anche il dolore acuto derivante dalla perdita della sua verginità, le gocce di sangue che cominciavano a colare sulle lenzuola, il tutto sovrastato e mescolato dalla consapevolezza che aveva appena cominciato il suo primo rapporto sessuale, e che il suo partner era una ragazza, una sua compagna di Casa e di dormitorio.

Per un istante, ad Hermione ritornò in mente la prima notte passata in quel castello magico: ricordava bene la sua eccitazione, nonché la sua apprensione per quello che sarebbe successo da li in poi, e soprattutto la sua speranza di poter diventare amica con le due bambine che condividevano il dormitorio con lei. Se all'epoca le avessero detto che sarebbe stata proprio una di loro a rubarle la verginità, molto difficilmente ci avrebbe creduto.

Eppure era successo. Hermione riuscì a comprenderlo appieno solo in quell'istante: Calì Patil la aveva appena penetrata, utilizzando un oggetto che, per quanto derivante da un incantesimo, faceva comunque parte del corpo della streghetta di origini indiane. Quello che le due giovani avevano cominciato era un atto sessuale a tutti gli effetti.

La ragazza fulva, a tale pensiero, fu sorpresa di non stare provando alcuna emozione o sensazione negativa: Calì l'aveva appena privata di una cosa molto intima e importante, per di più nonostante i suoi tentativi - per quanto deboli - di opporsi. Di fatto l'aveva violentata.

Hermione avrebbe dovuto sentirsi usata, umiliata, o anche solo triste per ciò che le era appena capitato. Invece non provava nulla: le uniche cose su cui la giovane figlia di Babbani riusciva a concentrarsi in quel momento erano il proprio respiro lievemente affannoso, il volto in penombra di Calì sopra di lei e la leggera sensazione di dolore dovuta alla perdita della sua verginità.

Nonché il piacere da essa derivante.

Calì, dopo quella apparentemente eterna immobilità, ricominciò a muoversi, estraendo lentamente il suo membro magico dal corpo della ragazza castana per poi reimmergervelo con delicatezza, emettendo al contempo un inconfondibile sospiro di piacere.

Hermione comprese che le piacevoli sensazioni che la sua compagna di Casa stava indubbiamente sperimentando erano provocate dal suo corpo, dalla penetrazione a cui Calì la stava sottoponendo e, al contempo, la giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro dovette ammettere che anche lei stata provando piacere da quella pratica.

Hermione in quel momento stava dando piacere a una persona che conosceva da anni, una sua amica, in un modo estremamente intimo e privato. E stava venendo ripagata allo stesso modo. Quell'atto stava donando felicità a tutte e due.

Un tale pensiero riuscì a scacciare dalla mente della giovane streghetta ogni dubbio derivante dalla subitaneità di quella situazione, nonché se ciò che stava succedendo fosse stato voluto oppure no: quello che ora importava era solo che Calì non si fermasse, che continuasse a muoversi dentro di lei, che le trasmettesse sensazioni ancora più forti e piacevoli, che le facesse raggiungere al più presto il picco del piacere. E che lo raggiungesse anche Calì.

Hermione sollevò la testa, avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle della ragazza indiana e dandole un bacio passionale e al contempo delicato, per poi separarsi da lei, andando a guardare la sua amante nei suoi grandi e profondi occhi neri. Calì, a quel gesto, interruppe per un istante i suoi movimenti, ricambiando lo sguardo della sua coetanea con un'espressione sorpresa sul volto, che un istante dopo si trasformò in un sorriso.

Un secondo più tardi la ragazza dalla lunga treccia nera riprese a muoversi, stavolta con più vigore, strappando ad Hermione una serie di gemiti sempre più forti ed evidentemente deliziati, iniziando al contempo ad ansimare a sua volta.

Ora, nel locale adibito a dormitorio della torre di Grifondoro, erano visibili tre figure nude, situate tutte sullo stesso letto, due di esse impegnate in quello che era inequivocabilmente un atto sessuale.

Hermione sentiva il membro di Calì scorrere dentro di lei, stimolando ogni suo più intimo anfratto, regalandole sensazioni meravigliose. Al contempo, la ragazza dai capelli fulvi era consapevole del piacere che quei movimenti stavano donando alla sua amica e amante, e questo la rendeva felice. Non le importava più che quella intenta a penetrarla fosse una ragazza, o che fosse stata appena privata della verginità in modo non propriamente romantico. Hermione stava donando se stessa ad una persona per lei importante, e la cosa era incredibilmente piacevole: non contava nient'altro.

Fu forse proprio un tale mix di piacere e gioia a far nascere nel corpo della streghetta fulva l'inconfondibile sensazione che preannunciava l'orgasmo, sensazione che crebbe fino ad esplodere nel climax più potente che la giovane avesse mai sperimentato. Hermione si aggrappò forte al corpo di Calì, inarcandosi al contempo all'indietro, sparpagliando i suoi lunghi capelli mossi su tutto il materasso e il cuscino. Allo stesso tempo, in una qualche parte nella mente della ragazza castana non avvolta dall'estasi, Hermione si accorse che i movimenti della sua amante si erano intensificati e, un secondo più tardi, sentì il corpo di Calì irrigidirsi, mentre una nuova sensazione di umido e caldo faceva la sua comparsa all'altezza del suo fiore.

Fu solo quando l'ondata di piacere provocata dall'orgasmo fu scemata che la giovane figlia di Babbani poté comprendere ciò che era successo: Calì aveva appena depositato il suo seme - evidentemente anch'esso magico - dentro di lei. La domanda inconscia sulla possibilità che un tale fluido magico potesse metterla incinta fu accantonato quasi subito, sostituito dalla consapevolezza che, con quell'atto, il legame tra lei e la giovane indiana era divenuto ancora più forte, che da quel momento sarebbero state qualcosa di più di due compagne di Casa e di dormitorio. Anche più che amiche.

Hermione ritornò a guardare gli occhi neri della persona a cui aveva donato la sua verginità, trovandoli a loro volta fissi nei suoi.

Il sorriso nacque spontaneo dei volti delle due ragazze, seguito poco dopo da un dolce bacio di affetto e complicità.

La giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro non seppe dire quanto tempo lei e Calì rimasero in quella posizione, guardandosi l'un l'altra con occhi colmi di felicità, prima che un leggero fruscio attirasse la loro attenzione, facendole voltare entrambe di lato: Lavanda Brown era seduta sul letto a poca distanza dalle due giovani, i suoi occhi erano fissi sulle figure nude delle due amanti e la sua espressione lasciava intuire quanto la streghetta castana fosse attratta ed eccitata da una tale vista, così come i movimenti che le mani della ragazza stavano eseguendo all'altezza del proprio seno e pube.

La consapevolezza che Lavanda stesse procurandosi piacere osservando lei e Calì in atteggiamenti intimi provocò ad Hermione un senso di eccitazione e al contempo di orgoglio: la giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro era felice di poter essere una fonte di benessere per la ragazza castana, e in quel momento si ritrovò a desiderare di poterlo essere in un modo più attivo che non come semplice immagine erotica.

E sapeva già come fare.

Hermione spostò nuovamente lo sguardo verso il volto della sua amante, osservandola mentre tornava a sua volta a posare i suoi occhi su di lei. Pochi movimenti degli occhi e della testa in direzione di Lavanda, accompagnati da un sorriso complice, parvero sufficienti a far comprendere a Calì quali fossero i piani della streghetta fulva per la ragazza dai capelli castani, così come l'espressione comparsa sul volto della giovane indiana bastò a trasmettere alla figlia di Babbani quanto l'idea appena propostale la attirasse.

Un secondo più tardi Calì si alzò dal corpo di Hermione, facendo fuoriuscire lentamente il suo membro magico dal fiore di quest'ultima, cosa che provocò alla giovane Prefetto di Grifondoro una strana sensazione, come di svuotamento. Poco dopo, non appena ebbe ripreso il controllo del proprio corpo, la giovane dai capelli mossi si spostò di lato, mettendosi poi a gattoni sul materasso e iniziando ad avvicinarsi al corpo nudo di Lavanda, ancora intenta a darsi piacere e i cui occhi colmi di eccitazione erano fissi sul volto della streghetta inglese.

Hermione, una volta arrivata a pochi centimetri dal viso della coetanea castana, rimase immobile a fissarla negli occhi per alcuni secondi prima di iniziare a baciarla, gesto che fu subito ricambiato con passione. Le mani delle due giovani cominciarono a percorrere le une il corpo dell'altra, accarezzando dolcemente le loro guance, le spalle, i fianchi e il seno, arrivando infine ad incontrarsi e a stringersi tra loro. Hermione percepì chiaramente l'umidità presente sulle dita di Lavanda.

Pochi secondi più tardi le due ragazze interruppero il loro bacio, tornando a guardarsi vicendevolmente negli occhi, i loro respiri pesanti e regolari, i loro volti - illuminati parzialmente dalla luce della luna - sereni e attraversati da un sorriso.

"Vieni." disse la Prefetto di Grifondoro, tirando a se la giovane castana e voltandosi subito dopo in direzione di Calì. La visione della figura in penombra della ragazza di origini indiane, inginocchiata sul letto e intenta a stimolare il suo organo magico, provocò in Hermione un tuffo al cuore, accompagnato da un fremito di eccitazione. Subito dopo, la stretta della mano di Lavanda nella sua fece capire alla giovane figlia di Babbani che anche l'altra giovane era rimasta colpita da quella vista.

Una volta arrivate a poca distanza dal corpo della streghetta indiana, vedendola guardare verso di lei con sguardo malizioso e con la mano destra ancora all'altezza del suo finto membro maschile, Hermione non riuscì più a trattenersi: lasciò la mano di Lavanda e si abbassò di scatto sull'asta di carne di Calì, accogliendola nella sua bocca. Il sapore che la streghetta si trovò a sperimentare - comprese - non era altro che il suo stesso sapore, quello dei suoi fluidi e del suo sangue verginale, miscelato con quello dello stesso membro della ragazza indiana, e una tale consapevolezza provocò ad Hermione un istintivo moto di felicità.

Il lieve gemito emesso dalla giovane dalla lunga treccia nera fece comprendere alla ragazza fulva che la sua iniziativa era stata apprezzata, cosa che indusse Hermione ad intensificare ulteriormente la sua opera di stimolazione del sesso di Calì. La giovane figlia di Babbani non riusciva a credere che quell'oggetto fosse stato dentro di lei fino a poco prima, viste le sue dimensioni: per quanto la giovane strega ci provasse, non riusciva ad accoglierlo completamente nella sua bocca. Forse era solo questione di esperienza - pensò.

Pochi secondi più tardi, non appena la Prefetto di Grifondoro dovette interrompere il suo lavoro per riprendere fiato, un movimento alla sua destra attirò la sua attenzione, facendole così notare che Lavanda si era posizionata al suo fianco e che aveva appena deciso di sostituirla nella sua opera di 'pulizia' del sesso di Calì, provocando a quest'ultima un nuovo sospiro di piacere. Hermione sorrise a quella vista, accarezzando i lunghi capelli dell'amica mentre questa muoveva lentamente la testa su e giù e, non appena questa si sollevò nuovamente, la streghetta fulva riprese il lavoro interrotto poco prima con ancora più passione e gusto.

Le due ragazze dai capelli castani si alternarono per alcuni minuti nella stimolazione dell'asta di carne magica, fino a che la proprietaria di quest'ultima non appoggiò le sue mani sulle spalle delle giovani, interrompendole e facendole rialzare in ginocchio subito dopo.

Gli occhi di Calì erano fissi in quelli della ragazza dai capelli lisci e, anche se nessuna delle presenti aveva proferito parola, era chiaro a tutte quale fosse la silenziosa domanda espressa della giovane di origini indiane. La mano di Hermione si andò ad appoggiare poco dopo sulla spalla libera di Lavanda, come un dolce incoraggiamento a rispondere.

Pochi secondi più tardi la testa della ragazza castana si inclinò in avanti, in un inequivocabile segno affermativo.

Calì, a quella vista, piegò le labbra in un sorriso di felicità e incoraggiamento, imitata subito dopo da Hermione, per poi distendersi supina sul letto, la sua treccia stesa al suo fianco, le sue braccia aperte ed invitanti in direzione di Lavanda. Quest'ultima, lentamente, si posizionò a cavalcioni del corpo della giovane indiana, le parti intime delle due ragazze quasi sovrapposte, il membro di Calì a poca distanza dal fiore della ragazza castana.

Hermione si posizionò immediatamente alle spalle dell'amica, iniziando ad accarezzarle i fianchi, le braccia e il seno, sentendo il corpo della giovane reagire al suo tocco: da quella posizione la streghetta fulva poteva percepire il battito veloce del cuore di Lavanda, il suo respiro pesante, nonché i brividi che stavano percorrendo il suo corpo.

Non ci volle molto perché la più brillante studentessa della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts comprendesse a cosa erano dovuti quei sintomi, anche perché li aveva sperimentati lei stessa, poco prima.

"Lavanda…" sussurrò Hermione, la sua bocca quasi a contatto dell'orecchio della giovane castana. "… tu… sei vergine, non è vero?"

La ragazza dai lunghi capelli lisci rimase immobile per qualche istante, in silenzio, per poi piegare leggermente la testa in avanti.

"Non avere paura." bisbigliò ancora la giovane strega, ora intimamente felice di poter alleviare le paure della sua compagna di Casa e di dormitorio. "Lo ero anch'io… ma è stato bellissimo."

Lavanda Brown si voltò lentamente in direzione del viso di Hermione, andando a guardarla negli occhi con un'espressione timorosa ma al contempo carica di speranza in volto. "Davvero?" chiese poco dopo in un sussurro.

Hermione si limitò a sorridere, facendo al contempo un lieve cenno con la testa.

Le labbra di Lavanda Brown si piegarono a loro volta in un sorriso, per poi andarsi a posare ancora una volta su quelle della streghetta fulva. Le due giovani continuarono a baciarsi per alcuni secondi, durante i quali la mano destra di Hermione abbandonò il corpo dell'amica per andare ad afferrare il membro magico della ragazza indiana, alzandolo ed andandolo ad appoggiare al fiore di Lavanda. Quest'ultima all'inizio sembrò ritrarsi da quel tocco, ma poco dopo il corpo della giovane strega si rilassò gradualmente, abbassandosi lentamente sull'asta di carne di Calì, facendola penetrare un centimetro dopo l'altro all'interno del suo corpo, finché non fu tutto dentro di lei.

Lavanda emise un gemito di dolore, parzialmente soffocato dalle labbra di Hermione, per poi interrompere del tutto il contatto tra le sue labbra e quelle della ragazza dai capelli mossi. Le tre giovani rimasero immobili per alcuni secondi, ascoltando il respiro della streghetta appena deflorata, fino a che quest'ultima non riprese a muoversi, salendo e abbassandosi sul membro magico dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più in fretta, finché i suoi sospiri di dolore non si trasformarono del tutto in ansimi di puro piacere.

Quando vide che l'amica si era ormai abituata al corpo estraneo dentro di lei, Hermione riprese a baciare la giovane con ancora più passione rispetto a prima, facendo vagare al contempo le mani su tutto il corpo di Lavanda, trovando un immediato responso della gradevolezza di tali gesti nell'accresciuta passionalità dei baci della ragazza. Poco più tardi altre due mani, dalla pelle color caramello, si unirono a quelle delle giovani nella stimolazione del corpo della ragazza castana, concentrandosi in particolar modo sul suo seno.

Lavanda Brown era ora evidentemente in preda all'estasi: i suoi movimenti erano praticamente selvaggi, le sue mani passavano dal corpo di Hermione a quello di Calì al proprio senza alcun senso logico. Hermione comprese che non mancava molto al momento in cui l'amica avrebbe sperimentato il culmine del piacere.

"Anf… Hermione…" disse la giovane dai capelli lisci, interrompendo la serie di baci e guardando nient'altro che il vuoto. "…anf… Calì… io… io vi… amooooOOOOH!" esalò la ragazza a bocca spalancata, inarcandosi al contempo all'indietro. Hermione percepì su di sé gli spasmi del corpo di Lavanda mentre raggiungeva l'orgasmo, e ci mancò poco che tali sensazioni le facessero raggiungere a sua volta l'estasi. Un secondo più tardi anche Calì emise un gemito e si irrigidì all'istante, segno che aveva appena depositato il suo seme nel corpo della ragazza castana. Una tale consapevolezza fece sorridere Hermione, istintivamente felice che lei e Lavanda avessero provato le medesime esperienze e sensazioni, rendendole così più vicine l'una all'altra.

Pochi istanti più tardi il corpo della strega dai capelli lisci si accasciò su quello della giovane indiana, evidentemente svenuta. Quest'ultima, dopo aver ansimato ancora per qualche secondo, accarezzò dolcemente la testa della sua seconda amante di quella notte, sorridendo e - aiutata da Hermione - depositandola sul materasso accanto a sé subito dopo.

La giovane dai capelli fulvi, nel vedere le sue due amiche sdraiate sul suo letto, nude e reduci da un rapporto sessuale a tre, si sentì felice e vicina a loro come non mai, sdraiandosi subito dopo al fianco di Calì, sull'altro lato rispetto a Lavanda. Le due streghe ancora sveglie si scambiarono un veloce sguardo di complicità e gratitudine reciproca, per poi abbandonarsi ad una serie di dolci baci. Poco più tardi Hermione portò un braccio sul petto della sua amica e amante, lanciando un ultimo sguardo divertito al membro magico che le aveva appena rubato la verginità, per poi sentire le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti finché, cullata dal respiro regolare di Calì, non si addormentò.

o-o-o

Hermione si svegliò dolcemente nel suo letto, ridestata dai raggi del sole sulla sua pelle e dal canto degli uccelli fuori dalla finestra, rimasta aperta tutta la notte. Ci vollero alcuni istanti perché la Prefetto di Grifondoro si rendesse conto di essere nuda, nonché di essere sdraiata al fianco di altre due ragazze anch'esse nude, una avente lunghi capelli castani e lisci e l'altra di carnagione scura, dai lunghi capelli neri legati in una treccia e - fatto più rilevante - fornita di un membro maschile nella zona inguinale.

Fu proprio quest'ultimo dettaglio a far ricordare alla giovane strega gli avvenimenti della notte precedente, che a loro volta scatenarono in lei un mix di vergogna e imbarazzo, facendola arrossire di colpo. Hermione si alzò lentamente dal letto, sorreggendosi sulle braccia, mentre i momenti da lei vissuti poche ore prima si ripresentavano in ordine sparso nella mente della ragazza, causando un'intensificazione del rossore sul suo viso. Poco più tardi però, osservando i volti rilassati di Lavanda e Calì, la giovane figlia di Babbani sentì una strana sensazione diffondersi nel suo petto, soppiantando a poco a poco il disagio della ragazza e facendole piegare le labbra in un sorrisetto di felicità.

In quel momento le altre due giovani prive di vestiti iniziarono a muoversi, segno del loro imminente risveglio e, pochi secondi dopo, aprirono gli occhi: lo sguardo di Calì si posò quasi subito sul viso della ragazza dai capelli mossi, permettendole così di osservare l'evidente felicità della Prefetto di Grifondoro, cosa che fece sorridere di rimando la streghetta indiana; Lavanda, invece, non appena ebbe compreso la situazione in cui si trovava, portò di colpo le mani a coprire le proprie zone intime, arrossendo violentemente. Alcuni secondi dopo però, durante i quali le altre due ragazze restarono a fissarla con un sorriso divertito sul volto, anche l'ultima delle tre novelle amanti si produsse in un sorrisetto imbarazzato, ma comunque di felicità.

"Credo sia il caso di alzarsi." disse dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio Calì, mettendosi al contempo a sedere. "Tra poco c'è lezione. Non vorremo fare tardi, no?"

Le due ragazze castane, a quelle parole, si voltarono l'una verso l'altra, scambiandosi una veloce occhiata di intesa, sorridendo. Subito dopo Lavanda si alzò dal giaciglio di Hermione, quasi subito imitata dalla streghetta indiana: la prima si diresse verso il proprio letto, mentre la seconda si chinò sul pavimento, andando ad afferrare un piccolo oggetto di legno - la sua bacchetta magica.

Hermione, invece, rimase ad osservare i movimenti della ragazza che quella notte aveva preso la sua verginità, ammirando la pelle color caramello della sua amica e amante, le sue forme aggraziate e seducenti… possibile - fu l'improvviso pensiero della giovane figlia di Babbani - che non avesse mai notato quanto Calì fosse bella?

Nel frattempo, l'oggetto dell'interesse della ragazza dai capelli mossi aveva puntato il suo strumento magico verso la propria virilità fittizia e, una volta pronunciata la parola "GINOVERTO!", era rimasta ad osservare le proprie parti intime riprendere la loro conformazione abituale, piegando poi le labbra in un sorrisetto divertito.

Alla vista di quella subitanea - e, per qualunque non-mago, sconvolgente - trasformazione, la mente di Hermione aveva improvvisamente cominciato a elaborare tutti i dati acquisiti durante la notte precedente, e finora ignorati: l'inusuale decisione di Calì - e poi anche sua - di dormire senza pigiama, l'inspiegabile eccitazione propria e delle sue amiche seguita di li a poco, l'inaspettata conoscenza di Calì di un simile incantesimo di trasfigurazione umana nonché, quella mattina, dell'atteggiamento privo di inibizioni della giovane dalla pelle scura. Una volta che il cervello della studentessa più brillante di Hogwarts ebbe elaborato le possibili spiegazioni di una simile sequela di stranezze, lo sguardo della ragazza castana si fece più serio, mantenendo comunque una sfumatura divertita.

"Calì," disse Hermione, rivolta alla ragazza indiana che, in quel momento, si stava infilando la mutandine. "dove hai imparato quell'incantesimo?"

I movimenti della giovane dai capelli neri rallentarono per un istante, per poi riprendere la velocità iniziale. "Oh, beh…" disse la streghetta dalla lunga treccia. "…non vedo perché non dovrei dirvelo." Subito dopo si voltò verso la giovane figlia di Babbani, mostrandole il suo seno nudo bagnato dalla luce solare. "E' successo al Ballo del Ceppo." Si sedette sul suo letto. "Io e Padma eravamo state… 'rimorchiate' da un paio di ragazzi di Beuxbatons, ci avevano portate fuori e poi… beh, ci eravamo imboscati tutti in un cespuglio."

E qui la ragazza di origini indiane abbassò la testa, emettendo una risatina eccitata. Hermione notò con la coda dell'occhio che anche Lavanda si era voltata verso di lei e la osservava con un'espressione concentrata in viso.

"Una volta li… sapete, i vestiti erano d'intralcio…" Altra risatina. "E…beh, in quell'occasione sia io che mia sorella abbiamo perso la verginità… solo che con ci aspettavamo…" Le due ragazze castane allungarono istintivamente la testa verso la loro coetanea, concentratissime. "…che una ragazza di Durmstrang ci cogliesse sul fatto… oh mamma, ricordo ancora la vergogna…"

"E poi che è successo?" chiese Lavanda, in un tono curioso e al contempo eccitato, provocando un moto di ilarità nella giovane figlia di Babbani.

"Beh, non ci crederete, ma quella ragazza - Helga, mi pare si chiamasse - ci ha chiesto in un inglese stentato se poteva partecipare… cosa che i ragazzi, ovviamente, hanno trovato molto allettante… "

In un angolo della sua mente, Hermione trovò che fosse curioso che Calì si ricordasse il nome di quella ragazza e non quelli dei giovani con cui aveva fatto sesso per la prima volta.

"… solo che poi, quando Helga si è alzata la gonna e ha pronunciato quell'incantesimo… beh, diciamo che credo ci siano rimasti un po' male, non so se mi spiego…"

E qui Lavanda scoppiò in una risatina isterica che durò diversi secondi prima che riuscisse a calmarsi.

"Comunque dicevo…" riprese Calì non appena fu tornato il silenzio (nel frattempo aveva indossato calze e reggiseno). "… una volta che ci siamo viste un simile spettacolo davanti, io e Padma dopo un attimo di esitazione ci siamo scambiate un occhiata e… il resto potete immaginarlo, credo."

"Quindi… avete fatto sesso con una ragazza di fronte ad altri due ragazzi?" chiese in tono stupefatto la giovane dai capelli castani e lisci, infilandosi al contempo le mutandine.

"Si." rispose semplicemente Calì. "Prima io e poi Padma, anche se…" continuò, infilando le maniche della sua camicetta. "… in effetti l'abbiamo fatto più volte… sapete, quando Helga è passata a Padma i due ragazzi di Beuxbatons avevano ormai superato la sorpresa, e visto che mia sorella era… 'occupata'… diciamo che si sono rifatti su di me."

"Cos… insieme?" disse Hermione, bloccandosi a metà nell'atto di infilarsi le calze, sorpresa dalle sue stesse parole, visto che non aveva deciso lei di pronunciarle.

"Eh, già." disse sogghignando la giovane indiana. "E quando Helga ha finito con mia sorella lei e i ragazzi hanno voluto fare cambio… non che a me o a Padma sia dispiaciuto, intendiamoci." concluse la streghetta dalla pelle scura.

Hermione e Lavanda rimasero immobili per alcuni secondi prima di ricominciare a vestirsi.

La giovane figlia di Babbani era molto sorpresa da ciò che aveva appena scoperto: aveva ipotizzato che Calì avesse imparato quella magia da qualcun altro, piuttosto che da un libro - visto che nessun testo di Hogwarts poteva trattare di simili incantesimi -, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettata che l'occasione in cui la streghetta indiana l'aveva appreso fosse stata così… piccante, ecco.

Da qualche parte dentro di lei, forse, un po' la invidiava…

Hermione, all'improvviso, arrossì violentemente e scosse la testa di lato, ricominciando poi a vestirsi.

Tutte e tre le ragazze rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti, finendo di indossare le rispettive uniformi scolastiche, e fu solo quando la giovane di origini indiane, ormai completamente vestita, si alzò in piedi che la Prefetto di Grifondoro pronunciò la seconda domanda sovvenutale alla mente in seguito ai suoi ragionamenti.

"Quando hai deciso di farlo?" chiese la ragazza dai capelli crespi.

Calì rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, durante i quali Lavanda continuò a spostare il suo sguardo da questa a Hermione e viceversa, finché sul volto della giovane non comparve un'espressione di comprensione mista a sorpresa.

"Era da un po' che ci pensavo." disse la giovane indiana, senza guardare in faccia le sue due compagne di Casa. "E' che non sapevo come l'avreste presa… insomma, non è una cosa che si possa proporre così, di punto in bianco, no?"

Hermione e Lavanda rimasero in silenzio, gli occhi fissi su Calì.

"Così ho deciso di provare con qualcosa di indiretto: vi ho proposto di dormire nude per vedere quanto forti fossero le vostre inibizioni… per vedere se avreste potuto gradire la cosa… e quando avete accettato mi sono decisa a fare sul serio… e ho aperto un fialetta di pozione afrodisiaca che avevo preparato in precedenza…"

"Ci hai drogate?" fu la domanda stupita di Lavanda Brown mentre si alzava in piedi di scatto.

"No, no, non è così!" disse Calì in tono spaventato, il suo sguardo fisso sulla figura di Lavanda. "Quella pozione non ha effetto sulla volontà, rende solo le persone più…"

"Più malleabili? Più facili da controllare?" chiese in tono arrabbiato la giovane dai capelli castani, avvicinandosi alla giovane che la notte precedente le aveva rubato la verginità, piazzandosi proprio di fronte a lei.

"No… io…" fu la debole risposta di Calì, che ormai tremava come una foglia.

Hermione per un istante temette che Lavanda volesse attaccare la giovane indiana ma, subito dopo, la stessa ragazza posò le mani sul viso di Calì e lo avvicinò al suo, iniziando a baciarla con dolcezza. Lo stupore sia della streghetta dalla pelle scura sia della figlia di Babbani erano palesi. Un secondo più tardi la giovane castana allontanò le sue labbra da quelle della sua coetanea, sorridendole felice.

"Hai fatto bene." disse poi. "Non avrei mai creduto di poter vivere un'esperienza simile… ti ringrazio." concluse.

Un secondo più tardi la ragazza dai capelli castani e lisci si avvicinò alla porta del dormitorio, aprendola e dicendo al contempo, in tono allegro "Forza, non eri tu quella che si preoccupava di arrivare in ritardo? E tu, Hermione, ricordati che come Prefetto devi essere un esempio per gli altri, anche nella puntualità alle lezioni."

Detto questo, con un ultimo sorriso divertito, Lavanda Brown sparì dietro l'angolo.

Calì rimase immobile per alcuni secondi nella posizione in cui la giovane strega castana l'aveva appena baciata, fino a che non parve riscuotersi, iniziando poi ad avvicinarsi a sua volta all'uscita del dormitorio femminile.

"Calì, aspetta." disse Hermione, portandosi di scatto al fianco della coetanea indiana.

"Che cosa c'è?" disse quest'ultima, guardando la sua amica e - ormai - amante con curiosità.

"Ecco…" disse la giovane crespa, con un leggero rossore sul viso. "Quell'incantesimo… lo insegneresti anche a me?"

Sui volti delle due ragazze comparve a poco a poco un sorriso di complicità, segno del legame nato tra loro quella notte e, poco più tardi, le mani delle due giovani andarono ad intrecciarsi l'una nell'altra, stringendosi con dolcezza a vicenda.

L'ultima cosa che pensò Hermione Granger prima di oltrepassare la porta del dormitorio mano nella mano con Calì, furono i volti di due ragazzine dai capelli lunghi - una rossi, l'altra biondi - e quali sarebbero state le loro espressioni quando avesse mostrato loro i risultati dei suoi ultimi studi.


End file.
